The Last Mission
by ADS77
Summary: It was his last and final mission, and he knew it. first fan fic so go easy on me. XD
1. The Return Chapter 1

The assassin gripped his medal tight. He was about to show his parents that he had finally achieved his goal. He made the second job advancement. Running down the streets of Ellinia he had a grin on his face as he sprinted towards his house.

He stopped dead in his tracks. On the spot where his house was supposed to be lay a smoldering ruin. His old house, once majestic and huge was all gone. What was left there was just bricks and rubble. My parents, my family, what happened, why…….

He squatted down and cried. Who would be so heartless to wipe out his whole family? From what he had learnt by asking the fairies around Ellinia, there was a fire two weeks ago which burnt the whole house down at night. That fire had raged for many days before it got extinguished. No one knew how the fire came about.

He slammed his fist against the ground. _I ran away from home two years ago to train to be a thief, my dad was a luckless mage while my mum, a priest. I always wondered how my dad could stand being so inferior to my mum. My parents refused to let me become a thief, but I had always felt drawn to that particular job. I left them a letter promising to return the moment I advanced to the second job. But now, they are gone._

He stood up and walked towards the ruins. He could see that the area had been sealed off, due to the wishes of Grendel the Really Old who wanted it to remain like that till their child returned. Being his parents' only child, the whole burnt area was his. He looked around, hoping to find any belonging of his parents to keep with him, as a memento.

It was then did he see it. A dark pireta hat.


	2. Chapter 2

He picked up the pireta hat. There was something oddly familiar about it. _What was it?_ He closed his eyes and smelt it. There was no doubt who the owner was. His dad. His father always kept his belongings with nutmegs, and the hat smelt of it. The newly found information startled the assassin. _How could dad even have such a thing? He was just a mage who did not even advance to the second job!_ _Things were not what they seemed to be. Was dad even a mage? _

He flipped open his wallet and looked at the photo in it. It was taken a few days before he left home. His mum was standing on the left side, wearing a dark enigma and had a matching dark galaxy to go with it. His dad however, was wearing a black bandana and a sauna robe. Something struck his mind. Something he just noticed. _Dad wears a sauna robe? How how could that be possible? The robe needs a requirement to be level 30. And at level 30, dad should have changed his job… Could it really be possible that dad was not a mage at all? If so, what job could he be? And why did he keep this from me?_

The assassin decided to look around, hoping for more clues. But there were none. Almost everything in the house had been burnt. He knew his dad had a safe. He wanted to find it, hopefully it wouldn't have been burnt that badly and he might be able to extract some information about his dad. _Bingo_. The grey safe was still intact. But it was already opened. _Someone beat me to it._ _Perhaps, the same person was the one who started the fire?_ The safe was empty, at least that's what it seemed. His dad used to enjoy making things with secret compartments and he remembered that the safe was created by him. He poked around in the safe and heard a click. In the secret compartment was a box. It was created of the finest gold and yet there was no pattern on it. A silver lock secured the box from revealing its content to anyone. _It needs a key. But where could the key be? _He stood frozen on the spot momentarily lost in thought, _key, think harder, think! _"How could I have been so stupid, the necklace I have been wearing since I was a kid. There's a key in it!" said the assassin as he slapped himself on the forehead.

On his third birthday, together with a toy sword, his dad had given him a necklace as well. There was a small secret compartment which his dad showed him. Inside it was a bronze key, small and shiny He had often asked his dad what the key was for, and he got the same reply every time. "You'll find out when the time comes, son. Just remember to keep the key safe."

Hastily the assassin inserted the key into the box and gave it a turn. The box opened up to reveal a letter and a bag of throwing stars made up of steel. It was called steely throwing stars, also known as steely. His eyes widen when he saw it. _That stuff is really expensive! _He opened up the letter and began to read.


	3. The Letter Chapter 3

Author's note: My chapters will tend to be quite short as I plan to update more frequently. XD

The assassin folded the letter properly and kept it back into its box. He grabbed the pireta hat and placed it nicely into his bag. Then, he started to run to Kerning. _Why? Why did Dad lie to me? _

As he was sprinting, he was thinking about what was written in the letter. _Dear Son, if you find this letter and I have already departed from this world, find the Dark Lord, show him this letter and tell him who you are. I cannot state much in this letter for fear of anyone besides you reading it. I am truly sorry for lying to you, but I was never a mage. I wish that I could tell you my identity but there was a need to keep it a secret. Along with this letter, I enclose you a bag of steelies, which once belonged to me. I hope you will put it to good use. Your Father. _Below that was something which looked like his signature and a picture combined together.

Panting, the assassin bending slightly forward, rested on the spot. He lifted up his head, seeing that the scenery had changed. From the lush green forestry of Ellinia, to the bright and cheerful town of Henesys, he gave a sigh. _Why couldn't things go back to normal? Like the days when I used to live here in Henesys? Most of my childhood was spent here, playing with the neighbour's daughter, until I had to leave. Move from my comfy home at Henesys to Ellinia. Mum used to tell me stories about them shifting house very frequently until I was born. She wanted me to settle down and make friends, have fun and enjoy my childhood. I miss her, my childhood friend. When I left home, I did come to Henesys to find her. But she had already left to start on her own journey…_

It was getting late, rather then spending the night camping out in the hunting grounds, the assassin decided to stay overnight at Henesys. _At least I might have a chance in bumping into her…But it has been nine years, nine years since I moved, we were only seven then…even if I see her, I doubt we would be able to recognize each other, or maybe she had already forgotten about me. _He shook his head as he walkedinto a hotel, trying to shake the thoughts out of his mind. Seeing a hotel receptionist at the counter, he went up to her and requested for a room.

"Could I have a single room?" he asked.

The hotel receptionist just replied in a monotonous voice: "State your name."

The assassin looked up and said:" Dark, just dark."

The receptionist filled up a form for him and passed him a card. Dark looked down at the card he was given. _Room number 13, nice number. _He grinned and started walking towards the room. Opening the door, he was greeted with a good view of the Henesys free market from the window. Out there, late at night, there were still many people buying, selling and trading their items. _I wonder if she is out there._ His stomach gave out a loud rumble and he gave it a little pat. _Guess I am hungry, better keep a look out for food instead of thinking about her .It wont help me after all…_

Dark sighed. Looking around for food, he noticed that the room had a phone. He perked up and sat down next to phone. Picking up the receiver and began to dial a familiar number.


	4. Chapter 4

The phone rang for sometime when finally someone spoke.

"Hello?" someone said.

"Hello, you took so long…," Dark muttered.

"Aw, sorry for that Darky boy" he apologized.

Dark exclaimed: "I told you how many times that it's alright to call me Darky but no boy behind!"

"Sorry, Darky b- buddy!" he replied.

Dark sighed. _Old habits die hard. _"Glad you're trying. I called to tell you to meet me at Kerning bar tomorrow. I need to see the Dark lord. See ya there at 10!" Dark put the phone down before his friend could say another word.

"I think I forgot to ask him about his job advancement…" Dark whispered under his breath. He shrugged, switched off the lights and started to climb into bed. He turned his head to steal another look at the window before falling asleep.

The bustling of the market place was even louder in the day. Dark rubbed his eyes and stretched. Tilting his head he looked at the clock on the table beside him. 9.17. He was going to be late.

"Arghh," he complained, "why did I pick such an early time to meet?" He ran down and checked out of the hotel. Dark's stomach was grumbling again, much earlier than usual. _Probably because I didn't get to eat anything last night. I'll take a taxi, I can't afford to be late again. _ He sprinted to the taxi stand and by waving his arms wildly, he managed to flag down a taxi.

"Kerning. Thanks," Dark said.

The taxi was rather comfortable as it was air conditioned and the seats where cushy. The scenery whizzed passed him as the taxi drove on. 40 minutes later, he arrived at Kerning. In Kerning however, the morning life was not as lively as compared to the one at Henesys. There were only a few rouges, attempting to steal from the shops or passersby. Dark handed the driver a sack of money, containing exactly 1200 mesos and hopped off. He bent his head to see his watch. 9.57. _Not bad, I am still early. _He ran into the bar and saw the spearman there sitting there, enjoying a cup of juice already.

"Not bad Darky boy, you're early for once, by exactly 1 minute and 8 seconds," the spearman said sarcastically.

Dark smacked his forehead. _He had this stupid thing for punctuality. He always made sure that everything had to be on time. Even 1 minute made a huge difference to him. _"Let's go see the Dark lord, I'll fill you in with the information later. You spearman already?" he said.

The spearman nodded his head and clutched onto his forked spear. On his head was a blue bamboo hat and he was wearing a black dragon robe, the red sash trailing down. _He looks way much better than me, bleh._ Dark stuck his tongue out at the spearman and began to climb the stairs down leading to the Dark Lord, together with the spearman. The Dark Lord was hanging from the ceiling of the bar, looking like a bat. Stiff, solemn and upside down. _Wonder if he would fall if I shouted boo. _

"Mr. Dark lord? My Dad asked me to show this to you," Dark said, he took out the letter gingerly from his bag and passed it to the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord took the letter and read it through, scanning it very quickly. He suddenly spoke to Dark in a low, deep tone: "What's your father's name?"

Dark replied curtly: "Owner."

The Dark Lord paused for a moment, comprehending what he had just read. He then took out a book from his pocket and read an excerpt from the book to Dark. The spearman just stood there, motionless, without any idea on what he should do next.

"Four job, with different paths,

Bound by a common goal.

Fate will bring the four together,

And unite against the foe.

A bowman who shoots crossbow bolts,

A magician which walked the path of light.

A warrior with a dragon spirit,

And a thief that throws stars to fight.

The chosen four will have been blessed,

With a gift, each of their own.

The power will seems like a curse,

Till it reveals to them alone."


End file.
